Karin's Best Day Ever
by Kai Kurosaki
Summary: As the title says it's Karin's Best Day Ever with her favorite guy Toshiro Hitsugaya.


Disclaimer: I own nothing :(

Yeah I rewrote the story and disided to repost it as well.

* * *

Toshiro just walked through the gates with Matsumoto to Urahara's shop to get gigais. They are on a mission to see who's killing all the hollows in Karakura Town.

"Bye, bye captain," Matsumoto said as she left the shop to go shopping. "MATSUMOTO," Toshiro screamed as he watched Matsumoto run in the direction of the mall. Toshiro's vain was throbbing as he went on patrol.

KUROSAKI'S HOUSE

Karin just went down for breakfast as her dad jumped up and tried to attack Ichigo. Karin decided to just grab an apple and go to the studio.

"I'm going to the studio," Karin yelled as she closed the door. As she was walking down the side walk to Kai's house, her phone went off.

"So what, I'm still a rock star. I got my rock moves I got an attitude and I don't need you tonight."

"Yo what's up Kai … okay I'm on my way…. Bye Kai."

Karin was half way to Kai's house when her phone went off again. She opened up her cell and saw it was a menos grande. Karin pulled out a sea green pill and swallowed it. She popped out of her body and into a shingami uniform. She had a royal blue zanpakuto with a royal blue ribbon.

Karin ran to where the menos grande is and met up with Kai.

Toshiro's p.o.v.

Toshiro's phone went off indicating that a hollow is here. So he opened up his phone and saw it was a menos grande. Toshiro ran to the location of the menos grande to see two people standing there trying to destroy the menos. He ran up to the menos grande and killed it. Then he starts to walk up to the two people.

As he was walking he noticed that the people are girls. The closer he gets the more he notices about the girls. Like one of the girls has black hair and violet eyes, or how the other girl has green, blue, and black hair and greenish hazel eyes. He also notices how the first girl has a nice body, great curves in all the right places. He sees that each of the girls has a sword. The first girl has one sword; the second girl has two swords.

As he got even closer he noticed that he remembered seeing one of them a few years back. If he was correct her name is Karin Kurosaki, the younger sister of Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Karin?" Toshiro asked. "What?" Karin replied. Karin then turns to see who's calling her name to see its Toshiro. She then notices how tall he is and how bright his eyes are and how his hair is a tinge longer.

"Toshiro!" Karin yelled as she turned around, ran to him and hugged him so hard that he could feel every part of her against his hot body. He felt that she was a little girl anymore. She had big breasts and a firm butt.

Then gravity took place and they fell over and their lips connected. Then a spark started between their lips. So Toshiro decided to let his instincts take over.

He then flipped them over and pressed his lips hard against hers. Then his tongue got the best of him and he started to beg for entrance. When she wouldn't let him in he bit on her lip, making her moan hard. She then gasped when he grabbed hold of her butt. He took that as a chance to shove his tongue down her throat. Then he grabbed on to her breasts making her buck her hips up hard into him.

Kai looked at them for a little while then walked away thinking ' Go Karin'.

* * *

Karin's Point Of View

Karin was surprised when Toshiro kissed her; I was even more surprised that he was asking for entrance. Then I decided that I wasn't going to let Toshiro in and if he wanted it he would have to fight for it. Toshiro grabbed on to my butt making me moan. When he grabbed my breast I bucked so hard into him that he moaned.

* * *

No Point of View

When they ran out of air, Toshiro's hands are still on her breast and butt. Karin's hands where in Toshiro's hair and on his muscular arm. Toshiro pecked her on the lips and squeezed her butt making her moan. Karin then connected her bruised lips to his soft, warm, and moist lips.

Then Ichigo made his presence known by yelling "TOSHIRO, WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE DOING WITH MY SISTER!"

"WELL I THOUGHT I WAS MAKING OUT WITH YOUR SISTER!" Toshiro fought back.

"DON'T MAKE ME DO SOMETHING I SHOULDN'T DO!"

"Like what Ich-nii," Karin said sickly sweet.

"Like.. Like I don't know kill him?" Ichigo replied awkwardly.

"Oh you wouldn't kill the father of my baby will you now?"

"WHAT," Toshiro and Ichigo said at the same time.

"I was joking jeez." Karin said laughing.

"Oh thank god," Toshiro said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Karin asked hurt.

"I didn't mean it the way it sounds."

"Then what did you mean Toshiro?" Karin asked tears in her eyes as she was getting up.

"I meant that I wasn't ready to be a father and I didn't think you'd be ready to be a mother. Trust me when the time comes you'll have everything in the world you could ever wanted."

"Promise?"

"I Promise,"

"Okay, I forgive you. Oh and by the way I love you Toshiro."

"I love you too Karin." Then they seal their love with a kiss.

"Okay that is all sweet and stuff, but I am still here ready to kick Toshiro butt. ( sorry don't cuss)"

" Ichi-nii just go away I'll see you at home."

"Yeah this is the best day ever." Karin said pecking Toshiro on the lips.

"Yeah it is." Toshiro said pushing his lips on Karin's making her moan.

* * *

Yeah Toshiro Might just be a father sooner than he thinks. Or not.


End file.
